Sterek, a moon lit night
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: Stiles in on the brink of death so Derek bites him, turning him into a werewolf. Little do they know that this bite turns Stiles into an Alpha mate
1. The Fall

**Hello, this is my first story so here it goes.**

Stiles and Derek sat on the cliff in Beacon Hills. They were going through hard times, Stiles was moving to New York in a week. " Why do you **have **to go!" whined Derek, " You know why, my dad is getting remarried" sighed Stiles. Derek suddenly felt something, Earthquake. The great earth shook sending Stiles off the cliff. " AAGHGHHA, DEREK!" Stiles screamed. "NOOOOO!" screamed Derek.

Scott came running, and saw Derek white with fear.

**LATER IN THE HOSPITAL...**

"There's no way to save him!" Derek wailed when he heard a voice in his head_ there is **one **way..._ Derek was nervous, but he excepted the fact. His eyes turned red, tears flowing as he bit into his mate's flesh


	2. Awakening

**Sorry for the short chapter. was planning for suspense.**

Stiles woke up screaming, Derek bitting him. It was the most pain he had encountered. The pain made him faint again. When he woke up, everyone was staring at him. Boyde, Isac, Scott, Derek , Allison, Lydia and Peter. He was in Derek's apartment.

He looked over at the mirror and saw his eyes were a blood red. " What the hell!" Stiles screamed.


	3. Hunters

Stiles blinked, the red eyes turning back to his normal brown. He looked around " What?" he said. A twig snapped in the distance. " Hunters." Stiles said. He pushed Scott and Derek out of the way. Several arrows shot through the window, almost hitting Peter in the head.


	4. Gone

Stiles stood up, " You seriously didn't hear that?" he said in disbelief. Derek couldn't help but wonder, he heard that? Stiles looked around then walked downstairs. There was a scream, Scott and Derek ran down stairs and saw that the there was a hole in the wall and that Stiles was gone. It was the full moon.


	5. First full moon

Stiles ran through the woods, howling and his eyes were blood red. He smelled a deer in the background and chased it, when he caught it he ripped it into shreds. He sniffed and tore out its heart, and took a bite out of it. Derek and Scott ran into the clearing and saw Stiles.

They froze as they saw him eating the deer's heart, " Stiles?" Derek slowly said. Stiles looked up slowly, the full moon was over. " What happened?" Stiles mumbled. " You killed a deer, tore up the deer, and ate it's heart. That pretty much sums it up." replied Scott. " I think i'm going to be sick." "Theres a bush over there." Derek said. Stiles ran for the bush.


	6. Moving

Stiles was sad. Today was the day he moved to the city." That's the last of it." Sheriff Stilinski said as he put it into the jeep. _I miss you Derek._ Stiles thought.

**Meanwhile across town**

Derek in haled the scent from Stiles jacket, that soft purple so _soft_. Scott walked in " We'll all miss him Derek, but we can't do training without you." At that split second Derek howled, a meaningful howl for his mate. Stiles heard it and his eyes brimmed with tears, as he got into his jeep and started the engine.


	7. Coming Home

Stiles was on his bed, missing a certain sour wolf. " Dad can I please visit him?" Stiles whimpered . " No, the wedding is tomorrow." Stiles was grouchy the rest of the day.

Across the country, Derek was locked up in his room, looking out the window. " I miss you, my little wolfy." It was night when Derek howled, and heard Stiles respond with a howl. Derek cried himself to sleep.

Stiles was staring out the window, watching the rain fall down when he jumped out the window and took off running. Derek was watching T.V when a news alert came on " THIS YOUNG MAN, HAS MISTERIESLY GONE MISSING." Derek thought, this is it he is gone.  
It was pouring rain when Stiles reached Beacon Hills.

There was a knock at the door, " Go away!" " That's not very nice Derek ." Scott said. " Ya Sour Wolf." Said the voice at the door. Scott got up and answers it.

Stiles walked in, tears flowing in Derek's eyes as Stiles hugged him.


	8. Sex

That night as Stiles and Derek were howling at the moon , they both knew by now that Stiles was an alpha mate. They had celebrated that night of Stiles coming home with sex.


End file.
